


Be With You

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Minho is tired of the secretsNOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo it's me, sorry this took a little longer than usual. I don't think I need many warnings for this part, but honestly do you guys think I remember what I write?

“What?” Jisung spits his water out across the counter at Jeongin. 

“Just tell us the truth Sung.” 

“It’s not your business.” 

“No, but we tell you everything, this is a compromise.” Lix reaches forward and wipes Innie’s face, where some water somehow splashed him. 

“It’s my personal business.” 

“You’re fake.” Jeongin complains. 

“I’m not telling you how big Chan’s dick is!” Sungie hisses, his face turning bright red. 

“We need to know for research purposes!” Felix practically cackles, his eyes turning into two crescents. 

“What are you guys planning!? A threesome!?”

“No!” The pair shout their faces now turning bright red as well. 

“Then why do you need to know?”

“Because we wanna know if you took Minho’s or Chan’s dick better.” 

“Excuse me?” Jisung nearly chokes again. 

“We know you two are sleeping with each other.” Felix gives him a knowing look. “I saw you guys kissing!” 

“We explained that to you! Min wouldn’t cheat on Hyunjin either,” 

“That’s exactly why you’re fucking with both of them, right?” Jeongin raises his brows at him. 

“Who is your source? Huh? What is this information you’re getting? I’m going to sue whoever is telling you.” 

“You can’t sue Seungmin he’s just the middle man.” 

“You’re still friends?” Jisung asked, he was quite shocked at the realization.

“Don’t make this about us, you thot. Chan told Changbin and Changbin told Seungmin, he told me.” 

“I’m hearing an awful lot of he said he said, also you’re seriously gonna believe the guy I broke up with, over me? And I’m the fake one!” Jisung pouts, putting on a whole act. 

“Why would he lie about you and Minho sleeping together?” 

“Because he was jealous of us the whole time we were together.” 

“And what is your explanation for you and Hyunjin just suddenly being best friends?” Jeongin raises his brows. 

“I’m not talking about this at work.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“So you are sleeping with them.” 

“Who cares if I am!? I’m allowed to fuck around with whoever I want!” Jisung snaps, he seriously hates when people get in his business like this. Before he was joking around and playing along but now that he hears real judgement in his friends' voices, he’s pissed off. 

“It’s not okay if you were cheating.” Sungie glares Jeongin. He is the  _ last  _ person to be saying shit about cheating, all things considered. 

“I don’t know what Chan told you, but he’s a fucking liar.” 

“I’m not judging you if you’re sleeping with Min, it’s obvious you guys love each other. But it’s not cool if you were cheating on Chan, he really cares about you.” Felix tries to take his hand but Jisung jerks away from his grasp, not wanting the physical contact at the moment. 

“If he really cared about me none of this shit would have happened. And it’s not your business or anyone else’s what happened between us. I don’t go broadcasting what happened between you and Seungmin out to everyone, or question why you broke up or your motives behind it.” He narrows his eyes. 

“That is different.” 

“No it’s not,” Jisung walks away from his two friends, beyond annoyed with them. He just wants this shift to be over now. 

Worse thing is that his shift is probably going to get even more horrid because Chan and all his stupid friends are probably going to end up coming in. 

Sungie waits on his tables and turns his charm up trying to make a lot of tips for the weekend shift. He doesn’t look at Innie or Lix, actually being mad at them. 

About an hour later Jisung is getting ready to leave, counting out his tips, apron coming off. He sees Minho’s car outside and all but squeals. 

He gets Min all to himself today, he misses his dom so fucking much. It’s been a week since he and Jin went on their date and it was fun. More feelings are developing between them still, but nothing will ever beat Minho. 

Jisung grabs his phone off the charger and his wallet, Min comes inside to probably get some coffee. 

At the same time though Sungie sees Chan’s car pull up along with the goon squad. He rushes from the break room now. 

“Minnie,” He whispers tugging on his dom’s sleeve. 

“Hey baby,” Minho wraps his arm around him.

“We should go, Chan just showed up, I don’t want to deal with him.” Jisung murmurs. 

Min grabs his cup of coffee and pays quickly, “Come on kitten, we won’t even talk to him.” He whispers and takes his hand. 

The two get outside, Minho teasing and tickling Jisung on the way out, wanting to get him all subby. 

“St-stop it!” He shrieks as Min practically throws him over his shoulder. Jisung giggles loud, his back hitting the car gently. His eyes going wide as Minho takes his face in his hands and kisses him lovingly. 

“What was that for?” Sungie whispers hands covering his dom’s. 

“I just love you a lot.” Minho leans in and kisses him again, Jisung sighs against him, letting him take his weight. “I love you too.” He murmurs getting caught up in kissing his dom. 

*

“So you weren’t kidding.” Seungmin says actually shocked to see Jisung and Minho kissing in front of him. 

“Why would I?” Chan rolls his eyes, he’s so fucking mad, he feels so stupid that he never saw it before. Now that he knows, he sees it everywhere. 

Jisung’s whines, the way he moves, his giggles, all of it mirror kitten. The boy he wanted  _ so  _ badly, he had. 

“Are they putting on a show?” Changbin grimaces. 

“Probably not, when Jisung loves someone he does it with his whole heart. He’s always loved Min, he’s his entire world.” Seungmin shrugs, as horrible as it sounds he gets why Jisung cheated. 

God,  _ he  _ cheated and he’d do it again. He misses Jeongin so fucking much, misses his kisses and his soft touches. The way he squirms when you try to cuddle him, everything about the younger he wants back. 

But he can’t have it and it kills him. 

So, yeah, he understands why Jisung would cheat. It’s a horrible thing to do, but it’s so hard not to when you’re in love with someone else but in a relationship with another. 

“Babe,” Changbin elbows him. 

“What?” 

“Not cool.” 

Seungmin sighs as they walk in, “We all knew Jisung didn’t love him why are you acting like it’s a surprise?” He whispers to his boyfriend. 

Jeongin catches his eyes from across the counter, Felix sitting in front of him, waiting for his boyfriend to finish counting his tips. 

“Yeah but don’t say it, that’s mean, Chan is sad.” 

“Chan should get over it, I really don’t think their relationship was ever  _ that  _ serious.” He says simply. Bin rolls his eyes at his words. 

“I’m gonna go wash my hands.” He says going toward the bathroom. 

He’s only there for a second before the door is pushed open and Jeongin has Seungmin’s face in his hands. 

Seungmin wraps his arms around his neck, their lips meeting messily. “How are you feeling?” Innie asks his hands sliding down his body. 

“I’m fine,” the elder pulls him back down, “Changbin is so fucking annoying.” He whispers. 

Jeongin laughs against him, “Yeah? Break up with him.” 

“Break up with Felix and lets get back together.” 

The blonde pulls away abruptly, “You know we can’t do that Minnie.” 

“Why are we doing this then? Don’t act like you love Lix, I know you don’t.” 

“I care about him, and this isn’t right, what I’m doing to him.” 

“Then leave him and come back to me babe.” Seungmin pouts, his lower lip jutting out.

Jeongin groans and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m not going to give you what you want because I’m bad for you and you know it.” 

Seungmin grabs him, “Stop saying you’re bad for me. You don’t do anything wrong to me,  _ I  _ do the wrong things.” 

“Minnie we shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“Why did you come in here then huh? Don’t say we shouldn’t and then kiss me.” 

Jeongin pulls at his hair, “I can’t do this, you were right, we either are together or we’re nothing. I  _ can’t  _ do this to Lix, I can’t do this to myself.” 

“Why did you kiss me at your house then? Why did you make me feel like you miss me?” Seungmin wipes his eyes. 

A few days ago he showed up at Jeongin’s house drunk, he was out of it but not too badly. Innie washed him up, made him nice and clean and sobered him up too. 

When they had been sitting on his bed finding clothes for Seungmin the younger had knelt between his legs and kissed him gently while putting his shirt on. 

It was completely out of habit, a reflex kicking in. 

Their lips touched and it was over for both of them, they ended up moaning against each other, hands in each other’s hair. They didn’t have sex but the next morning was tough, not as bad as when they actually slept together but still a lot. 

“You know why, I do love you Seungmin, and I always will. We’re not together because I don’t love you. We’re not together because you have to be sober for you, not me.” 

Seungmin just stares at him and then pushes by angrily, Jeongin sighs heavily and leans against the wall. 

This is a mess. 

*

“Baby!” Minho laughs while getting tackled to their couch, Jisung wrapping himself around his dom tightly. 

“I love you!” Sungie giggles while leaning up to kiss Min, the elder’s plan to get him all subby had worked. He’s in his headspace and completely taken with Minho. 

“I love you too,” He lifts Jisung’s chin and kisses him softly. “I think we should order a bunch of food and have a movie night just the two of us kitten. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes sir! I want to cuddle with you all night, I miss you.” Sungie straddles his lap and takes his face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him. 

“You’re so cute baby,” Min giggles and runs his hands along his body. 

Jisung hums and wiggles slightly in his lap, “Can I…” Sungie trails off with another giggle, his hands sliding down Min’s body. Touching his chest, moving down to his stomach and hips. 

“Can you what kitten?” Minho lifts his chin.

“Wanna touch you all night...and make you feel good, want you to use me, please.” 

Jisung’s cheeks are red, his lower lip between his teeth, he’s staring at Min like he’s the entire universe made out of one person. Minho pulls him closer, connecting their lips softly. 

“You miss me that much kitten?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“You’re cute, do me a favor baby, go find one of your pretty outfits and put it on for me. You have me all to yourself all night.” Jisung squeals and runs to the pink room. 

Minho gets up and finds his phone to place orders at their favorite restaurant. He then walks down the hall to find Sungie shimming into his grey harness. The lace material stretching against his tan skin. 

He leans against the door frame arms crossed over his chest, Sungie puts on a collar as well and then adds a black shirt to complete the outfit. 

He turns to find Minho watching him and blushes deeply, “Come here.” Min’s voice is stern. 

Jisung walks over, his head down a little. The elder tips his chin up, free hand going to grab at the collar lightly. 

“Pretty, but you need something else.” He walks in and grabs something from the nightstand. Jisung giggles loud as his leash gets clipped to his collar, he drops down to his knees and stares up at his dom. 

“There you go kitten,” Min slips his fingers into his mouth, Sungie licks his digits happily, moving forward to take them deeper. 

Minho hums and grabs the leash in a harsh grip, “Ah-“ Jisung moans around his fingers, falling forward. 

“On your feet baby, I want you in the living room.” Jisung is up instantly, he wraps his arms around Minho and kisses him hard. Min groans and wraps his arms around his kitten, lifting him up slightly. 

“Living room now.” 

Sungie nods and goes into the living room, sprawling out on the couch his legs kicking behind him as he lays on his stomach. 

Minho follows him out with a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs.

“God you’re so fucking hot Sungie.” Min looks at his sub, getting overwhelmed by the sight of him. 

Jisung looks over his shoulder his face red since Minho used his actual name. 

“Thanks baby.” He hides his face a little now, Min comes over and runs his hands over his boyfriend’s body. “You’re so freaking pretty babe, I’m so lucky to have you.” He whispers while getting on the couch, he crawls toward Jisung. 

Sungie giggles, a shiver going through his body, “I’m lucky to have you Minnie.” 

“Hey, why are you shaking?” 

“Excited…” the younger hides his face again, Minho hums and scoots forward, “Spread your legs kitten.” 

Jisung does as he’s told and bites his lower lip, he reaches around and takes the handcuffs from his dom. 

“What’re you doing babyboy?” 

“Wanna be cuffed.” 

“Gonna try and do it yourself? That’s cute.” Minho sits on his back and leans forward, cuffing his wrists together himself. 

“Do you think I look pretty sir? Do you like what I picked out for you?” Jisung wiggles his hips up into Minho’s crotch. 

“I do, put this down though Kitten, I don’t want you acting like a little slut.” 

“Hmm your slut.” 

Min smirks, moving down his sub’s body, sliding his fingers to his entrance. 

“That’s right kitten, just for me right?” 

“Hmhm, I only do what you say, only want you.” Jisung gets on his hands and knees, wiggling back. 

“Hey, down.” 

“Just wanna show you how pretty I am sir.” He whines. 

Minho shakes his head and slaps his ass, making him squeak. “I see how pretty you are, now put your ass down before I put you over my lap.” 

Jisung pouts up at him and sets his hips down, “Good boy,” the younger nuzzles the couch and lets Min do what he wants, feeling him start to move again. 

Minho pushes his thighs apart and rubs his fingers against his balls, fingers pushing down, making him whine quietly. “Look how pretty, always stretched open for me huh kitten?” He murmurs, thumb rubbing along his entrance. 

“Always for you,” Jisung pulls on the cuffs, lower lip between his teeth. 

“My pretty kitten, you want me to touch you baby? Make you feel good? Show you how much I love you?” 

Sungie whimpers nodding into the couch, “Y-yes please, sir.” 

Minho goes to his stomach and licks up his entrance causing Sungie to moan out loud. 

He spreads him apart and licks a little harder, teasing the tip of his tongue in slowly. Jisung hums happily, feeling Min’s hands gripping his thighs and prodding him. 

“Feels so good sir…” he murmurs, wiggling his hips back slightly. 

“Don’t start grinding back and being needy.” 

“You make me needy daddy,” Jisung rolls his hips back by accident, Minho pulls away and spits down on his hole. 

“I know what I do. Sit up kitten, I want you to do something for me now.” 

Sungie gets up and turns around, leaning forward to kiss his dom, “Love you.” He whispers, Min unhooks his belt and pushes the front down. Jisung bites his lower lip.

“Open.” 

His lips part and he sticks his tongue out, “Love you too.” Minho then pushes him down, Jisung wraps his lips around him, moaning the second he makes contact. 

“There you go kitten.” Min groans, tipping his head back hand going into Sungie’s hair. 

He stays between his legs, happily sucking and bobbing his head his mouth filled and drool dripping down his chin. 

He’s now been down there for about half an hour. Minho humming softly, hand still guiding him lazily now. 

“Hmm just like that baby…” he relaxes further back into the couch, Jisung pops off, taking in a deep breath, staring up at his dom. 

“Do you want water?” 

“Yes please…” his voice hoarse and drool from his mouth pooled onto the floor between Min’s legs. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me kitten.” 

“Making you feel good sir?” 

“Always baby.” 

Minho hands him the water bottle and Jisung drinks deeply. 

“Do you want a break?”

“No, wanna keep going.” Before Minho can protest Jisung leans back forward and shuts his eyes, taking him completely in his mouth again. Bobbing his head slowly, he sets his hands on his thighs and scoots closer. 

“Shit, Sungie take it easy.” Min giggles having to push his head away for a second. Jisung is getting him to a place where he might actually cum too soon. 

Sungie scoots closer, not letting him pull away, wanting to get his dom to cum on him and overstimulate him a little. His tongue focuses on just his tip, pressing hard, head bobbing. Min groans and tries to move away. 

“Sungie-“ He whines biting his lower lip, Jisung’s cuffed hands move to Minho’s jeans, he tugs them down during his squirming. 

The elder shifts and arches his back while Sungie rubs his thumb to his entrance. “God you’re such a brat.” He puts his hands in his own hair and tugs softly, letting himself get lost in his sub’s touch. 

Jisung hums around him, getting on his knees more. He pulls off and uses both of his hands, giggling at the way he has his dom moaning and squirming around. 

Sungie pushes his thighs apart even more, making him fall back on the couch. His back hitting the cushions. 

“What are you doing?” Min lifts his head, Jisung crawls between his legs, humming happily. He looks up through his lashes and locks eyes with Minho while leaning down to lick his entrance fully. 

“Fuck...that’s what you’re doing.” Minho whispers head falling back. Sungie giggles, his hands still working on his member quickly. 

Sungie nuzzles against him, pressing his tongue deeply into his dom, thumb on his tip, rubbing firmly. He licks up to his balls and nips gently, eyes going up to stare at him some more. 

He finds Minho with his eyes shut, one hand in his hair, the other in his mouth. Tongue swirling around his own fingers. He looks so fucking hot. 

This is Sungie’s favorite Minho, the one only he gets. Jisung loves that his dom lets  _ him  _ please him like this sometimes. He gets to make him squirm and gasp and try to keep little sounds in. 

Nobody, not even Hyunjin has the kind of trust Min has in Sungie. Sure they’re dom and sub, but they’re also Jisung and Minho, and in moments like this they’re just themselves. Completely exposed to each other, only for them to see. 

“Baby, you’re gonna make me cum, slow down.” Min groans eyes squeezing shut. 

“Don’t then.” 

The elder laughs at his sub’s response, it’s pretty much what he would say to him. 

“You’re  _ so  _ gonna get it.” 

Jisung takes his hand off of him and bites his lower lip, entrance slick and cock leaking. Teasingly he pushes his index finger into him. 

Minho moans, gritting his teeth slightly. 

“Warning kitten.” 

“Wanna finger you baby.” 

“Really? I had no idea.” Min shakes his head his body adjusting to the intrusion. 

Sungie takes his cock back into his mouth and pumps his finger slowly, bobbing his head in time with his digit. Minho’s stomach clenches up as Sungie hooks his finger a certain way. 

A second digit slides in causing the elder to arch his back, mouth falling open. 

Jisung aims for that certain spot and almost squeals in joy hearing the sound he gets out of his dom. 

Minho suddenly grabs his hair and shoves his mouth down on him gagging Sungie completely. The younger whines around him, trying to slack his jaw so he doesn’t choke. 

Min fucks up into his mouth and then back down on his fingers. He does this until he’s cumming down Jisung’s throat, Sungie crying and gagging the whole time, loving every second nonetheless. 

At some point Sungie pushed in a third finger and now Min is sitting with his jaw slack, eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck…” Minho relaxes back into the couch, Jisung leaning against his thigh, eyes closed mouth still open, breathing heavily. His fingers lazily pushing in and out of his dom. 

“You okay Sungie?” Min sits up on his elbows seeing his kitten with his eyes shut and drool still coming out of his mouth. 

“Hmhm,” 

“Words please,” 

“Y-Yeah.” He clears his throat and stares up at him, eyes lazy. 

“Take these out.” Minho taps his wrist, Jisung takes his digits out and licks them their eyes still locked. 

“Nasty boy. Come here, I want you up in my lap.” Sungie gets to his hands and knees, reaching for the water. His throat kills but in the best way. 

“Did I make you feel good?” He asks, curled up in his dom’s lap, taking his hand. 

“You always do kitten. Now spread these for me.” He taps his thighs, Sungie blushes and does as he’s told, “Hmm, look how wet you are, you’re dripping all over your pretty cock.” He pushes the grey lace down, letting Jisung’s member springing free. 

It slaps against his stomach, touching the top of his harness, the leather looking beautiful against his skin. 

“Pretty kitty.” Min whispers. He runs his finger tip along the underside of his cock, smiling at the way it twitches and bounces slightly. 

“Kisses?” Jisung whispers, Minho pecks his lips gently. 

He rubs his finger into his slit, making him curl his toes a little. Precum pooling out, he cups his tip and rubs hard. 

Sungie tenses up completely, his hands balling into fists in Min’s shirt. The elder smirks and starts to stroke him faster, much quicker than he had previously been moving. 

“Ah-Minnie! Too fast!” He whines trying to crawl away from him. Minho however keeps him locked in his position, keeping his rapid pace rubbing him hard until his back is arching up and tears are coming down his cheeks. 

“Please, please, wanna cum,” he begs pushing at the couch. Min let’s go of him denying him completely, a sob breaks past his lips. 

Jisung whimpers, thighs shaking. Minho grabs hold of him again and starts his unruly pace. 

A string of curses and moans come from the younger, his head thrown back, stomach clenching up. 

The doorbell rings just as Minho gets Jisung where he wants him, cumming hard all over his stomach. The black shirt thankfully pushed up so there isn’t a stain. Min’s hand still moves quickly causing him to cry out and try to push it away. 

The bell rings again and Min finally releases him, wiping the cum on Jisung’s underwear. The younger relaxes into the couch, eyes shut, his body twitching from stimulation. 

“Thank you.” Min grabs the food and walks back inside, setting it on the coffee table in front of Sungie. 

“You alive over there?” He asks while crawling back up the couch to lay between his sub’s legs. 

“No…” he mumbles hands covering his face. Minho unhooks his cuffs. 

“Kiss me.” He murmurs and leans forward. Sungie threads his fingers into his hair and kisses him happily. 

Min slides his hands up his thighs, rubbing under the soft material of his grey lace bottoms. 

“Pretty baby.” 

Jisung wraps his legs around him too, smiling against his dom, “God, I love you so much.” Minho whispers their fingers locking. Sungie nuzzles against him. 

“I love you more.” He looks up at him sleepily. 

“Kitten, this whole thing with Chan, and everyone else...I’m so tired of it, can we just come clean with everything?” 

“What do you mean?” Jisung traces his lower lip with his finger, letting it slip into his mouth. 

Min bites down softly, “I just wanna be with you babe, actually with you, not just behind doors and masks.” 

Sungie stares at his dom, “With Jin too?” He asks softly. 

“Yeah…” 

“Everyone is gonna hate us.” 

“Yeah? Who cares babe? All we’ve ever needed is each other, and we’re the way we are for our own reasons and if our friends can’t accept that we’ll get new ones.” 

Jisung brushes his hair behind his ears, “I love you Jisung, I want to be with you openly, I want to kiss you in public and call you mine. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want and actually do something about it when some asshole tries to flirt with you. I want you Sungie, we always say we’re gonna end up with each other in the end, well I want the ending up together to start.” 

The younger inhales, tears actually coming to his eyes, extremely overwhelmed by Min’s words. 

“O-okay, I want that too, I always wanted that. I just, I’m afraid of what’s gonna happen outside of us. At work, Felix and Jeongin already tried to tell me off about sleeping with you…” 

“Jeongin has no fucking right to talk to you about  _ cheating  _ when he literally has cheated on Felix with his  _ ex,  _ multiple times. And honestly babe, our business is nobody’s but ours. Nobody gets to tell you or me who we can sleep with and if that’s right or wrong.” Minho takes his face in his hands. 

“We know what we do is fucked up, nobody else needs to tell us that.” 

Sungie nods and leans up to kiss him again, “I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” 

The younger nuzzles into his dom, kissing along his neck, fingers still in his hair. 

“So we’re actually dating? Like with Jinnie too?” 

“Do you want Jin too?” 

“Do you?” 

“I asked you first.” 

“Yeah well I wanna know if this is a trick question.” Jisung rolls his eyes at Min’s words. 

“You’re annoying.”

“You already know I want Jin…” 

“I do too.” Sungie finally says, his cheeks red, eyes looking anywhere but Minho. 

“Really!?” 

“Why do you seem so shocked?” 

“Because I thought you were only being nice because I care about him.” Min blushes now, pulled back slightly, he moved from between the younger’s legs and sits up. Sungie following suit, going criss cross in his cute little outfit. 

“No, I actually like him dummy.” Jisung pushes him over. 

“Hey don’t push me.” Min laughs and goes to knock him over now, Sungie giggles and crawls away. 

“Well I’m glad you see why I’ve been with him for so long now.” 

Jisung hums as his words and reaches for one of the containers of take out. “I mean, I wouldn’t go that far. I think you’re a little bit of a greedy dom, but I still love you.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Coming from the guy that let three  _ different  _ guys fuck him in like a matter of two weeks.” 

“You don’t count, and I literally haven’t actually had sex with anyone but you in four years so suck my dick.” 

“If you want,” Minho shrugs and grabs his own food. Jisung leans against him, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“You know, we haven’t been us in like two months.” 

“What do you mean?” Minho wipes his mouth while looking at the younger. 

“Like, we haven’t done this, or just been with each other.” Jisung lifts his chopsticks to Min’s mouth, making him open. He hums happily eating the pork from his utensils. 

“We’ve both been busy babe, remember how I said we could both take some time off a few weeks ago? We should still, we can go on vacation or something love.” Minho runs his fingers through Sungie’s hair. 

“Just us?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You don’t think Hyunjin will be mad?” Jisung starts to eat his food again. 

“We should probably talk to him about all of this. Us all dating, make sure he’s okay with it, although I’m pretty sure he will be.” Min steals more pork out of Sungie’s bowl. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Jisung does the same to his boyfriend picking out of his. As he leans forward Min slides his hand up his back, rubbing his spine slowly. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

“For what baby?” Sungie turns around confused by the sudden comment. 

“For loving me, even with all my problems.” 

*

“Hey! You guys home?” Hyunjin pushes the front door open, Minho’s car was in the driveway. 

The house smells intensely of food, he can see a hand thrown over the back of the couch and smiles, knowing either one or both of them are asleep. 

Walking to the front he finds Minho curled up on Sungie, his face in his neck, his legs on either side of the sub’s hips, straddling him. 

Hyunjin is shocked by the sight, he’s never seen Min be that cuddly before. Jisung has one hand in Minho’s hair the other on the back of the couch. They look so cute. 

Gently Jin runs his fingers through Min’s hair, he doesn’t move in the slightest. 

“Hey sleepy, wake up.” He murmurs. 

Jisung is the one that moves, his eyes flying open, a shriek comes from him causing Minho to jump awake as well. 

Sungie screams again, going to kick at Hyunjin, “Baby, hey, you’re okay, it’s okay. It’s just Hyunjin.” Minho grabs his wrists, holding him tightly. 

Jisung inhales hard, whimpering, “Sungie, you’re okay baby, nobody is gonna hurt you.” Min pulls him to his chest, rubbing his back. 

“Jin you can’t bust in the house like this.” He hisses calming him down further. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you Sungie.” Hyunjin sits down and tries to take Jisung’s hands too but the younger is curled into Minho. 

“You’re okay kitten, it was just Jinnie. Nobody is trying to get to you.” Min rocks him slightly, Sungie sniffles and looks up his hands curled into his dom’s shirt. 

“Y-you scared me…” he whimpers. 

“I know kitten, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“Baby you’re okay, take a deep breath.” Minho picks him up fully and kisses his lips gently. 

“I love you.” He adds softly, 

“I love you too.” Jisung nuzzles into him more and slowly sits up. Hyunjin gently rubs his back feeling insanely guilty for scaring him like that. 

“You look really pretty.” He says taking in the appearance of the sub for the first time since he got there. 

“Thanks.” Sungie is still curled around Min, eyes closing again. Minho sighs and tips his head back so he falls against Hyunjin. Hyunjin kisses the dom softly, hand on the side of his face. 

“I was only coming over to see if you guys were home, I’m working late tonight so I won’t be over later.” Hyunjin explains. 

“Okay pup,” Minho kisses him again and then pulls away letting him get up off the couch. 

“Sungie…” Jin says quietly, his hand sliding into his fluffy brown hair. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry kitten, can I have a kiss before I leave for work, I won’t be over tonight.” Jisung turns his head and pouts his lips at Hyunjin, he even goes as far to roll over on Min to face the elder. 

Jin leans down and presses a kiss to his lips, Sungie manages to wrap completely around him and tug him down to the couch. Giggling into his ear as he kisses all over him. 

“Hey!” Hyunjin shrieks being captured by the sub. 

“Hey,” Sungie laughs he lifts his chin and kisses him happily. 

“You taste like cum.” 

“Want another taste?” Jisung sticks his tongue out and Hyunjin rolls his eyes and licks the muscle firmly. The younger shrieks, not expecting It. 

“You offered.” 

“Now you can’t leave.” Sungie pouts, Hyunjin leans down to kiss him more, somehow ending up with the sub’s legs wrapped around his waist and his hand rubbing at his member. 

Minho shakes his head at how easily the two fall into each other. Two seconds of kissing and Jin is already trying to get at Sungie’s dick. 

“Don’t you have work Jinnie?” He asks, pulling his head back by his hair. Jisung takes this as a chance to suck a dark love bite to his collarbone, all while getting his hand into Jin’s pants to rub him. 

“Y-yes…”

“Then you shouldn’t be playing with kitten.” Minho grabs him by the hips and pulls him away from Jisung. The younger whining loud, his own cock pressing against the lacy fabric. 

“I can’t go to work like this sir, kitten was touching me.” He whines softly. 

“Oh is puppy leaking through his cage?” Minho mocks, he reaches into Jin’s jeans and takes his still caged cock out. 

Jisung giggles and bites his lip, seeing that he had gotten Hyunjin to start leaking with just a few touches. 

“I’ll clean you up and then you’re going to go to work like a good boy, okay?” 

“Okay,” he pouts and curls back up with Jisung, nuzzling into his neck. His fingers playing with his collar, he shifts his gaze and realizes there is more than just a collar though. 

“Sungie…” he whispers sitting up, his hand on the leash now. 

Jisung looks at him with sparkly eyes and his gummy smile, “Yeah?” 

“You have a leash on.” Jin is shocked, although he’s not entirely sure why he’s shocked, given all the other kinky shit these two are into. 

“Hmhm, do you like it?” 

“I don’t know.” Jisung pouts a little he crawls further into Hyunjin’s lap and gives his leash a tug. 

“Just think of how much you could choke me if I gave you head.” He whispers in his ear, biting down gently. Jin groans and takes the leash, back wrapping it around his fingers a few times so he can tug on it. 

“Hey,” Minho comes back over and pulls them apart, “No.” His voice stern, he unclips Sungie’s collar completely making him whine as it comes from around his neck. 

“Hyunjin has work stop getting him all riled up Sungie or I’ll cage you up too.” 

“No!!” 

“Then be a good boy and stay on your side of the couch for now.” Jisung pouts, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Minho sits down with Jin and cleans him up, pressing gentle kisses to his face and shoulders. 

“Now go to work, and text me when you get there please.” Hyunjin nods and leans in to kiss him, “Love you.” He murmurs softly hand bunched in Minho’s shirt slightly. 

“Love you too.” Minho whispers hand on the side of his face. 

Jisung’s mouth falls open, his body nearly rolling off the couch. 

Did he just hear them right? 

“Go to work pup.” Min kisses his forehead and hits his bum gently. Hyunjin leans over and kisses Jisung too, “Bye Sungie.” He smiles and gets up off the couch. 

Jisung blinks, his body in complete shock, did Min not realize? Did Jin not realize? 

“Bye…” he whispers staring at Hyunjin as he walks out of the house. 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” Minho lifts his chin and leans over to press his lips to his. 

“You just said you love Jin.” 

The elder stares now, rethinking the conversation he just had with his boyfriend. 

“Holy shit.” He whispers the realization hitting him, he  _ did  _ say he loves Hyunjin. He  _ does  _ love him. Holy fuck. 

Minho studies Jisung’s reaction, fear suddenly rooting in his stomach, he can’t lose Sungie. Sungie is his only family, “Baby I-“ he cuts his own voice off tears filling his eyes. 

“Minnie no! Don’t cry baby!” Jisung jumps into his lap, “I’m not mad honey, I promise you. Baby I’ve known you love Hyunjin for a long time now.” Sungie runs his fingers through his hair and cups his face. Wiping the tears as they start to stain his cheeks. 

“Pl-please don’t leave me.” The elder whimpers. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jisung hugs him tightly. 

“I’m s-sorry kitten.” Minho stuffs his face into his neck, grabbing at his shirt. 

Sungie kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back, Min has attachment issues. He lets very few people in because of this. He’s terrified to be alone, hates being in the house by himself at night,  _ needs  _ someone to sleep with him too. 

He hates it, so much, but it’s so bad. For a really long time Minho would let anyone sleep with him just so he could get through the night. It would be a different person every night, someone new to get used to. To memorize their smell and feel, the warmth of them. 

For most of Min’s childhood his family was homeless, or practically so. They lived with almost nothing, moving from farm to farm all while Minho was still in school. He  _ refused  _ to drop out, he made it his mission to be better than his mother and father. 

But with that being said the years of all being huddled together in single room houses or in tents, made him completely used to always having someone to hold on to. As he got older it didn’t go away, it got worse. To the point where he needed different people so he could sleep with more warmth and protection around him. 

When he met Jisung they slept together, having both been out with friends, really drunk and horny. 

Sungie was high the night they hooked up, he was only seventeen. Minho remembers the first time he saw Jisung like it was just a day ago. 

The younger with a black choker on, his hair bright orange, shiny highlight all over his cheeks and a pretty gloss coating his lips. His body was covered in all black and chains. Minho took one look at him and was determined to get him into bed. 

And he did, they had really messy, sloppy sex. Sungie had tried his little virgin act on him but it hadn’t worked at all. Minho saw right through him, but at the same time Jisung saw right through his act too. 

He saw that Min wasn’t as hard shelled as he seemed, that he actually is a huge softie. Minho let his guard down for some reason with Sungie and the younger weaseled his way in. He noticed Min’s need for touching and affection and at first used it against him. 

Minho however picked up on Sungie’s addiction too, so when he tried to play him and fuck with his head, it was thrown rigth back in his face. Jisung was so angry, they got into a huge argument about it. 

During this Min found out that Sungie was practically homeless, that he was trying to get clean because being addicted had never been his choice. He had been on and off the wagon since he was sixteen and had moved out of his house, Minho’s heart had broken. 

Jisung discovered Min’s separation anxiety, about his fear of being alone and Sungie felt just as bad. 

After that Minho let Sungie move into his, at the time, college apartment. It was tiny, only a studio apartment, they had just been roommates then but Jisung would hear Min crying when he didn’t bring anyone home to sleep with and would end up holding him tightly. 

That was how they became dom and sub, how their relationship evolved. They fell in love fast and hard. 

“Baby I’m not going anywhere, don’t be sorry. Look at me Minnie,” Jisung lifts his chin, “I’m not upset, I’m not leaving, I’m right here in your lap giving you kisses. You’re okay.” 

Minho sniffles and stuffs his face into Sungie’s neck again, “I love you, I’m s-sorry.” 

“I love you too baby, you don’t need to be sorry. I know you love Jinnie hun, I’ve known for a while, there’s nothing wrong with it. I’m not mad I promise. Your heart is big enough for both of us Min, we both love you so much, and you have so much to give. It’s selfish of me to take it all when Jin can have some too.” Jisung kisses his forehead, hugging him tightly. 

Minho squeezes him, “You’re amazing.” He whispers while curling up against the younger. 

Sungie just hums, “Why don’t we get in to bed? I’ll cuddle you and we can watch movies in there.” He murmurs. Min nods, slowly letting go of the boy on top of him. 

Jisung gets to his feet, he then bends down and slides and arms under Minho’s knees and back. Scooping him up, a small yelp comes from him. 

Constantly Min forgets that Sungie is actually strong, and he can actually pick him up. He just pretends he can’t and chooses not to because he’s a brat. 

Jisung carries him into his room, the second his back touches the bed he’s nuzzling into the fabric. Loving how everything smells like his sub. It smells like home. 

Min’s jeans get tugged off, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt. Jisung crawls up the bed, changed out of his pretty clothes. He’s now in plain dark green briefs and his black shirt still. 

“Come here.” He opens his arms while also grabbing his laptop. 

Minho lays against his chest, sliding a hand under his shirt. Tracing his very slightly defined muscles in slow movements. 

Sungie presses kisses all over Min, fingers in his hair, their legs tangled. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

*

The next morning Jisung wakes up first, thankful for his day off finally. Minho is snoring, wrapped up in his blankets, clinging to his stuffed pig and having Sungie wrapped around him from the back. 

The younger knows he’s in absolute heaven. 

He kisses his cheek and grabs his phone, snapping some pictures of the two of them cuddling to post. Almost as soon as the tweet sends people are cooing over the sight of a sleepy Min. 

People love that they’re showing their faces every once in a while.  _ Everyone  _ is even more in love with Min now that they actually have a face to go with an already fantastic dom. 

Jisung nuzzles into Minho’s shoulder running his fingertips along his semi pudge sides. He’s just bloated right now from all the food last night. Normally Min has a flat stomach, with lovely abs, abs that Sungie could run his tongue over for hours and hours. 

Secretly though, he loves when Min gets bloated because he loves the little chub he has in his tummy and the extra meat on his sides. 

Min just hums softly and wiggles back on him, one arm wrapped around the pig, the other reaching out for Sungie. 

“Hmm right here Minnie.” He murmurs while rubbing his back, calming him down before he can even really react. Minho rolls over and buries his face in Jisung’s neck, arms wrapping around him. 

“Hi,” he mumbles one hand on Sungie’s chest the other teaching down to wrap one leg around his waist. 

“Hi baby.” Jisung presses a kiss to his forehead, hand in his hair, twirling pieces between his fingers. 

“Did you sleep okay?” 

“Hmhm, you’re comfy.” Min rolls in between Sungie’s legs, wrapping them both around his waist. The younger hums and tilts his face up, connecting their lips. 

“Hey, hmm, Sungie stop wiggling like that babyboy.” Minho groans, feeling Jisung shifting under him. 

“You like it.” 

Sungie gets them rolled over and wiggles down between his thighs now, giggling softly as he playful pins Min’s arms down. 

“What’re you doing up there kitten? You gonna wake me up this morning?” Minho raises his brows, he moves his hips and wraps his legs around Jisung now. The younger letting out a little yelp as their members press together through the thin material between them. 

“You wouldn’t let me.” Sungie laughs while nuzzling into his neck. 

Has he ever thought about fucking Min? 

Fucking probably wouldn’t be the word, he’s thought about being  _ inside  _ of him for sure. In no way does Sungie think he’s capable of pounding into his dom or something. 

But thinking about it now, he kind of liked the feeling of being inside Jin. And he already has an obsession with Min’s ass, his hands always seeming to find it. 

“Would too, you’ve never asked.” 

Jisung pouts a little, “I hadn’t even been in anyone till last week...it never crossed my mind.” 

Minho runs his fingers through his hair, lifting his chin up, “Do you want to kitten?” He asks quietly. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, his cheeks getting bright red, timidly he nods. Min smiles up at him and leans in, connecting their lips slowly. 

Sungie instantly melts, he slides his hands up his dom’s body, feeling every dip and curve. His fingers rest on the back of his thighs, pulling them a little tighter around his waist. 

“There you go baby, see you know what you’re doing.” Min smirks against his lips, a hand in Sungie’s hair, the other sliding up the back of his shirt. 

“No I don’t.” Jisung whines softly, he gets up on his knees more and then pulls away. Staring down at Min, lip still between his teeth. 

“Take this off.” Minho touches the hem of his shirt, Sungie does as he’s told, “And mine.” 

Min then tugs him back down, directing their kiss, still very obviously in charge. Jisung whines quietly, his thin hips already pushing forward on him to get some kind of friction. 

“Hmm, good boy, slow these down before you get too worked up.” Minho reaches down and makes him still his hips, Sungie whimpers, “Want you.” 

The elder groans quietly, “I know kitten. Do you have lube in here?” 

Jisung pulls away and goes to his nightstand producing a bottle, while turned away Minho shimmies out of his boxers. He then grabs Sungie around the waist and tugs him close so they’re back to front. 

The younger moans softly, palms hitting the bed as he leans forward to roll his hips back on him. Minho hums and holds him as the shoulder, grinding into him too, unable to help himself. 

“Turn around kitten,” Sungie does as he’s told, he wiggles out if his boxes too, staring up at his dom. 

Min goes to straddle him, taking Jisung’s wrist in his hand. Locking eyes he leans down and takes his fingers into his mouth, licking between them slowly. 

The younger moans at the sight, his hips twitching up slightly. 

“You’re cute.” Minho teases, he shifts forward and brings Sungie’s fingers to his entrance. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know how to finger me.” 

Jisung takes the lube in his other hand and messily drips it onto his dom. Minho leaning forward to bite along his neck now, his fingers coming up to pull on his nipples. 

Sungie whines softly while sliding a digit inside the elder, feeling the way Min tenses up slightly. 

“Relax it’s only one.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho glares down at his sub, “Who do you think you’re talking to?” He grabs him by the chin. Sungie wants to stick his tongue out at him. He knows better though. 

“Someone that doesn’t know how to loosen his ass up.” He says their eyes locked. 

Minho pushes him flat, knocking the wind from Sungie, he whines quietly. Fingers get shoved into his mouth, Jisung whimpers around them bobbing his head slightly. 

He then slides his second digit into Minho, the elder groaning softly. 

“You gonna keep talking like that?” Minho whispers slowly removing his fingers from Jisung’s throat. 

As an answer Sungie spreads his fingers wide inside of him making his dom shut his eyes for a second and grip the blankets around them. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea, I think I have too much control over you.” Jisung smirks. God he’s really fucking asking for it right now. 

“You’re such a brat.” Minho pushes his digits back in his mouth, making his subby kitten cry out around them. 

He rolls his hips on the fingers inside him, letting himself enjoy that for a moment. Jisung gets a third in and Min grits his teeth. 

Sungie pushes his hand from his mouth and giggles while rolling them over. 

“I’m your brat, and you love me a lot, even when I act like a brat.” Sungie kisses all over him, his fingers wiggling around to try and find Min’s prostate. 

Minho rolls his eyes and grabs his sub’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. He then finds the lube and drips it down Sungie’s length, making the younger shiver. 

“You still love me when I torture you, right?” He whispers while stroking him slowly. Jisung nods, eyes shut, his thin hips bucking forward, slight little whines coming from his mouth. 

Just like that he’s back to behaving and being quiet. 

“Aw where did your smart mouth go babyboy? You don’t have anything else to say?” Minho pulls him down now, “Put it in me baby, lets see what you’re made of. Can you do anything else other than cry when something touches your little cock?” 

Jisung whines, his face pushing into Min’s neck as he shifts his hips forward and starts to enter his dom. 

“I don’t cry,” he pouts, “And I’m not little.” He pushes in all the way and Minho back arches. 

“Fuck-“ he practically growls, nails digging into his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Sungie shakes against him, Min is tight, tighter than Jinnie. He’s warm and wet, feeling perfect around Jisung, like he was made for him. 

Small whimpers come from him as he easily starts to get impatient and shiver. 

“Come on baby, pull out a little, I know you know how.” Minho feels the tremors in Jisung’s body, the way he whines quietly and is trying to stay still. 

“Are you okay?” He asks in a soft voice. 

“Yes kitten.” Min lifts his chin and connects their lips, Jisung cries against him, “Easy baby.” He murmurs fingers in his hair. 

Sungie slowly starts to move, his hips pulling and pushing at a snail's pace. He pants into Min’s mouth, clawing at his arms. 

“You’re doing such a good job kitten, a little faster now baby.” Minho is pretty much guiding him, his hands on his hips keeping him from shaking. Jisung moves to sit up more on his knees, his hands on Minho’s to keep him stable. 

“Hmm, not hurting you right?” 

“No baby you’re not.” Minho smiles and tugs him back down, locking their lips now. He wraps his legs around Sungie’s skinny waist, rolling his hips up. 

Jisung scratches his arms, his body shaking and thrusts getting a little frantic. 

“You’re getting all worked up too quickly kitten, breathe.” Minho pushes his hips away, rolling them over. He straddles his sub now, his hands go up into his hair, their lips connecting, soft kisses being shared between them. 

“N-need you Minnie.” He whimpers. 

“I know baby.” Barely disconnecting their lips, Minho sinks back down on Jisung, moaning into his mouth. Sungie grabs his hips, nails digging at his thighs. 

Min grinds down on him, it’s been years since he’s rode someone, or gotten fucked in general. Jisung is the only he'd ever let's do it now, the only person he’s comfortable enough to get that close to. 

The younger cries, tears coming down his cheeks. 

“Minnie-“ 

“Shh kitten, you’re okay.” Minho pulls his hair, he knows how overwhelmed Sungie gets, especially since this is only his second time actually being inside someone. 

Jisung stuffs his face into his neck and lets Min do all the work, whining quietly, hips bucking up. 

Min bites his lower lip and pushes himself down hard, sometimes it just feels so fucking good to get dicked down. His hands move from Sungie’s hair to his chest, pulling all his nipples again. This makes him buck more and he squirms enough to find that one spot inside Minho. 

“Fuck baby, right there, don’t move.” He leans back and rocks down, Jisung starts thrusting up harder, desperate whines spilling past his lips. 

“Feel so good, I like being in you Minnie.” Sungie mumbles, his voice getting high pitched as he gets closer. 

“Hmm, I like your little cock in me too kitten. You’re so cute trying to get off inside me. Do you like using your daddy as a fuck toy?” He lifts his chin so their eyes lock again. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung whimpers loud as Minho gets off his lap. 

“Come here then and show me how hard you can go.” He gets on his stomach and spreads his legs, putting a pillow under his hips. Jisung crawls after him, he gets on his knees again and pushes back inside him. 

Minho puts his chin on his arms, Jisung’s a moaning mess as he fucks into Min with everything he has. The elder feels it too, he can tell Sungie is trying, his hips hit certain spots that almost make him squirm. He also hits that one that does actually make him groan and bite his hand. 

Jisung goes fast, his thin hips snapping into his dom, he can feel his high approaching in his stomach. His whole body starting to tighten. He moans, rutting into Min as much as possible. Crying out as he cums deep inside him, twitching the whole time. 

Minho hums and wiggles back, he feels Sungie lay against him and smiles. 

“Feel good kitten?” He asks, Jisung makes him get on his knees suddenly. The younger reaches around and starts stroking him lazily. 

“Really good Minnie, you’re so warm, don’t wanna move.” He mumbles while rubbing his tip. 

“You’re gonna get oversensitive baby.” Min bites his lower lip as Jisung quickens his pace. 

“Keep me warm please sir?” 

“Jesus baby you want me to cockwarm you? How subby are you right now love?” 

“Wanna be more.” He pulls out despite his request, groaning as he does. The second he is Minho gets him on his back and has lube on his entrance. 

“Hey,” he whines but it turns into a moan as Min pushes into him. Still stretched from yesterday, his head fall back and mouth hangs open. 

“Kiss me baby.” He murmurs. 

Sungie happily complies, but only for a moment because Minho gets rough fast. Fucking him at an unruly pace, not stopping until he’s coming deep inside his sub. 

After they both are breathing heavily against the other, “Hmm, Minnie, can I have a plug?” Sungie asks quietly while laying on the elder’s chest. 

“Hmhm,” Minho slides from under him and actually stumbles slightly as his feet hit the floor. 

Jisung giggles, “Did I make you sore?” He hides behind his blanket, eyes sparkling. 

“Yes, you did actually.” Minho sticks his tongue out. 

“Told you I’m not little.” Sungie smirks. 

Min chooses to ignore him and goes to the pink room quickly to retrieve a plug. 

Once back in bed Jisung crawls on top of him, their lips locking, the start of a very long and intense make out session. 

*

“You’re not serious.” 

“I am.” 

“How do you even know?” Jeongin looks at his ex skeptically, his arms crossed over his chest. Seungmin rolls his eyes, “Why would he lie?”

“Jisung is  _ not  _ a camboy Min, there’s no fucking way. He might be sleeping around now but even the mention of sex he gets shy. Felix and I barely even kiss around him because he gets all flustered.” 

“He’s pretending then, Chan saw him, he watches him!” 

“What idiot wouldn’t know they’re fucking the camboy they watch? I get Chan is mad and pissed about this whole thing but I’m not talking to Sungie about it anymore. He’s mad enough at me right now for trying to talk to him about cheating.” 

“Why is he mad at you?” 

Jeongin just looks at Seungmin, “You told him!?” The elder shrieks. 

“No! He figured it out! Him and Minho did! You know how perceptive they are.” 

“How much does he know?” 

“He knows we’ve slept together while Lix and I have been dating. And he probably has figured out other stuff too.” 

“What  _ other  _ stuff?” Seungmin pushes his glasses up his nose, he’s completely frustrated that others are getting in his business. 

“You know, you’re getting all bent out of shape about this, this is how Jisung feels. What happened between him and Chan is their business. And Chan going around telling you and Changbin shit about them, and about Sungie is fucked up. If I did this to you it would be a completely different situation.” 

“Don’t compare us to them.” 

“It’s true. Chan is going around spreading all this shit, it’s obvious he has something to hide since he was so ready to get his side of the story out to literally anyone that was willing to listen. Jisung has kept it between them, he’s the one acting like an adult.” Jeongin leans against the wall. 

Seungmin, again, is at his house. Every time his ex comes over it’s risky now. Innie really likes Felix, and he is one of the best and nicest people he’s ever met. So Seungmin constantly tempting him makes him feel like shit. 

But always, in these moments, when Seungmin will kiss him, he’s all he wants. The memories of the elder come flooding back into his brain and all he wants is him again. 

“So you think Chan is just making it all up then?”

“It’s probably not all made up, but I feel like a big part of it is. Sungie isn’t saying anything, and we all know he’s a loud mouth. That makes me think this hurt him just as much as it hurt Chan.” 

Seungmin looks to the ground, “So you think the drug story is real?” 

“Yeah Minnie, I do, Jisung wouldn’t leave him for some stupid reason. We all know how important his sobriety is to him. You didn’t see him the day after, when he came into work, he looked like shit, he looked like the kid we all first met.” 

“He’s older than you.” 

“You know what I mean, he looked terrified and he told me about Chan’s drug use for your sake. He was worried about you, that’s the only reason I even know about any of this.” Jeongin meets his eyes again. 

Seungmin shakes his head, “Why wouldn’t he just come to me then? I was with him almost the whole night, me and Bin. If there was this giant thing that happen, this assault, the drugs, why didn’t he come find us?” 

“I don’t know, he was probably scared. I seriously doubt he was thinking clearly, his safe place is Minho. Even if he did find you and Changbin he probably wouldn't have calmed down.” 

The elder grits his teeth, “Do you agree with Jisung being with Minho? If they are actually together?” 

“They love each other, if they make each other happy-“ 

“That is bullshit!”

“What?” 

Seungmin looks like he could punch a wall, “How can you agree with them, support Jisung like that when  _ we’re  _ the same thing. You’re  _ my  _ Minho, but I don’t get to have you.” Tears come from his eyes suddenly. 

“Seungmin…” Jeongin runs a hand through his hair, “They aren’t us, we aren’t them. Minho didn’t get Jisung sober, and Jisung doesn’t stay sober for Minho, he does it for himself. You get that’s why we aren’t together right? I can’t do it for you, and I can’t be the reason you are either.” 

“Why not?” Seungmin whimpers, the younger’s heart breaks, and like always he finds himself pulling his ex to his chest. 

“Because Minnie you can’t want to live for other people’s sakes, you have to want it for you. You have  _ so  _ much potential, so much going for you, I wish you could see it baby I really wish you could. You need to get better for you not for me or Changbin or anyone. It’s about you.” 

Seungmin wraps himself around Jeongin, crying into his chest. 

“I am better, I haven’t relapsed since we broke up. I just wanna be with you Innie, I miss you and I want you. As much as I like Changbin he’s not  _ you.”  _

Jeongin groans his back his the nearby wall, Seungmin clinging to him tightly. 

“Minnie, please don’t say that.” He whispers his own tears spilling over his lashes. 

“I just want you Jeongin, my heart  _ hurts  _ without you. And yeah I can live without you but I’m miserable. I don’t need you to be sober but you help on the bad days, you make me feel less like shit. I miss you so fucking much.” Seungmin looks up, Jeongin leans down and kisses him. Unable to help himself, he threads his fingers into his hair and puts everything he’s ever felt for the elder into the kiss. 

“I miss you too.” He whispers while backing them up, Seungmin’s legs hit the couch and Jeongin straddles him. Their lips barely breaking apart. 

“Want you.” The elder whimpers. 

“I know.” Jeongin pushes his glasses up and tilts his head, directing their every move. 

Seungmin slides his hands up his shirt touching the planes of his slim body, nails scratching his skin every now and then. 

“Please.” 

“Shhh,” Innie pulls away and starts to take his shirt off, Seungmin’s eyes landing on the love bites that liter his skin. Marks that  _ aren’t  _ from him. 

“Babe?! You home?” Felix’ voice snaps Jeongin from his current mindset. He drops the hem of his shirt and jumps from Seungmin’s lap. Eyes wide, god he did it again! He’s literally the biggest piece of shit. 

“Hey baby, you left his at work.” Felix wraps around his boyfriend from the back, stuffing his face into his shoulder. Still not having seen Seungmin. 

“Hey honey,” Jeongin turns and hugs him properly, “Seungmin? What are you doing here?” Lix’s eyes land on his boyfriend’s ex. 

“Chan told me other stuff about Jisung that I thought you guys should know. It’s more of an in person conversation, which is why I’m here.” He says, it’s not a total lie, actually it’s not a lie at all. 

They just weren’t talking about about Chan and Sungie anymore, they weren’t  _ talking  _ at all. 

“Well, what is it?” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OOF 
> 
> What do you guys think? How are you feeling about the Love bomb with Hyunjin and Min??? Also Minho backstory!!! This part was wild LMAO. I'm updating in my accounting class right now so this is gonna be short and sweet.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> my semi NSFW twitter is foreverbattles my fully NSFW twitter is NSFWforeverbatt follow both because I do polls that sometimes effect the fics I write! (hello this is Eza from the future, foreverbattles is also full NSFW now that bitch from the past LIED)
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
